


A New Life

by Beatlemania99



Category: Guns N' Roses, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatlemania99/pseuds/Beatlemania99
Summary: Harry Potter and his twin sister Rosalie Potter leave England with Rosalie's daughter Lily Luna Potter, Fred, George, Luna, Hermione, Remus and Sirius, they go to LA, to have a muggle and hopefully normal life, but what happens when they encounter Guns n Roses in LA.AU: GnR are shapeshifters





	A New Life

The war had ended in the Wizarding World, casualties had been heavy, Harry James Potter and his twin sister Rosalie Lilia Potter had done what they'd been preparing for since they're fourth year, and that was the second Wizarding War, and the destruction of Voldemort, it was on October 31 1981 that Harry and Rosalie became orphans, on that terrible night, their parents Lily and James Potter had met their untimely death while trying to protect their two children, James was murdered first and Lily lived up to the Gryffindor name and stood between Voldemort and her children, Lily was also murdered by Voldemort as she cast herself between Voldemort and her children, with that willing sacrifice, the two infants were able to survive that night.

Harry and Rosalie weren't the one Potters around, Rosalie has a four year old daughter called Lily Luna Potter, the child was a product of rape, but Rosalie kept her daughter because she was against the thought of taking the child's life before it had a chance to live, Rosalie had the support of Harry, Ron and Hermione, and the Weasleys who raised Lily while Rosalie was at Hogwarts, Lily was sent to Andromeda Tonks with Teddy Lupin shortly before the war started.

Hermione lost he parents and took the responsibility of raising her nine year old twin siblings Sophia and Julian who had magic too, Fred and George Weasley lost their family in the war, Ron had willingly sacrificed his life for Severus Snape and Ginny had been killed by Bellatrix LeStrange, their older siblings and parents had murdered prior to the war.

Rosalie looked around the room at her friends and family, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom were also here, “Guys, I think it's time for a break from England” Rosalie said while running her fingers through her daughter's fiery orange hair.

“I agree with my sister” Harry said standing up as he comforted his godbrother Neville, Neville's parents had finished been put to rest and Neville was still devestated, he'd watched his gran fight to death and couldn't bare staying in England.

“I’m in” Luna said serenely

“As are we” came the collective reply from Sirius, Remus, Neville, Hermione, Fred, George and Lily.

It was agreed that they'd leave England to move to LA, California in America, somewhere were they could live a normal life, Luna had a vision and informed her family that five shapeshifters live in LA, in form of Guns n Roses, Hermione's favourite band.

The family that had been through so much packed their things and disapparated to Potter Manor in LA, unbeknownst to them that Guns n Roses knew they were coming and they'd find their mates.

In Potter Manor they'd chosen their rooms, a knock was heard on the front door but before anyone could move Luna spoke up, “They knew we were coming, one of them has a sibling like us and she had a vision of us, five of us are their mates” the blond teen girl said.

Remus went to open the front door, Rosalie picked her 4 year old daughter up and held protectively, Hermione was standing protectively in front of Sophie and Julian, Teddy was being held by Sirius, Remus led their guests in, “Axl, Slash, Duff, Steven, Izzy, this my family, this my mate Sirius Black, the little boy in his arms is my son Teddy, these our adoptive children, Harry, Rosalie and Neville, the little girl in Rosalie's arms is her daughter Lily, the redheaded twins are Fred and George Weasley, the blond girl is Luna, the Brunette is Hermione and the two nine year old twins behind her are her siblings Sophia and Julian” Remus said.

Axl found his soul mate in Rosalie, he silently vowed to protect his mate and her daughter with his life, Remus and his family told them bits and pieces of their life, but Axl had one question for his mate and he didn't want to offend her so he chose his words carefully.

“Rosalie, you don't have to answer this if it offends you in any way but if you're 18 and you have a 4 year old daughter, you would have 14 when you gave birth to Lily, how did that happen?” Axl asked cautiously, Remus and the others noticed his hesitation in asking, “i was raped when I was fourteen, I found out I was pregnant with Lily, I refused to have an abortion because I! I'm against killing an innocent newborn baby before he or she has had a chance at life” Rosalie said looking down at her daughter, Axl and his band growled low in anger, Axl stood up and slowly approached his mate, “Rosa, I swear that I will protect you and your daughter” Axl said softly, Rosalie looked up at her mate


End file.
